The present invention relates to transgenic plants that are resistant or tolerant to DNA viruses that are pathogenic in plants.
The invention relates more particularly to the seeds from these transgenic plants, which are capable of germinating into plants exhibiting this criterion of resistance or tolerance to phytopathogenic DNA viruses.
The invention also covers the methods of obtaining these plants and seeds.